1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having various image forming functions such as a copying function and a facsimile function, and a screen transition control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a screen transition control method thereof in which a screen transition considering usability of a user is realized.
2. Related Art
It is know that in a copying machine having a copying function and a facsimile function, a copying mode or a facsimile mode is selected for an initial mode of the copying machine upon initialization, and in a case where the copying machine is not operated for a predetermined amount of time or more, a screen of the copying machine is returned to the preliminarily selected initial mode. Thus, selection of the function suited to a type of usage of the copying machine can be performed.